dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Predefinição:Weapon Hits/doc
Esta predefinição formata o gráfico de golpes da Arma (Weapon) para cada Mob. Ela requer as seguintes informações: * saúde - A saúde do mob * cajadodegelo - O número de golpes necessários para congelar o mob com um Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff). Se for imune, entre com 0. Se não souber, deixe vazio. * dardosonífero - O número de golpes necessários para por um mob para dormir com um Dardo Sonífero (Sleep Dart). Se for imune, entre com 0. Se não souber, deixe vazio. * nomedomonstro (opcional) - Se o nome do mob não for o mesmo nome do da página, você pode entrar com um nome diferente aqui. * nomedomonstro2 (opcional) - Se houver um segundo monstro que compartilha a mesma informação, você por o nome dele aqui. * nomedomonstro3 (opcional) - Se houver um terceiro monstro que compartilha a mesma informação, você por o nome dele aqui. * imagemdomonstro (opcional) - Se o nome da imagem do monstro não for o mesmo nome da página, você pode entrar com um nome diferente aqui. * imagemdomonstro2 (opcional) - Se houver um segundo monstro que compartilha a mesma informação, você pode por o nome da imagem aqui. * imagemdomonstro3 (opcional) - Se houver um terceiro monstro que compartilha a mesma informação, você pode por o nome da imagem aqui. * imuneafogo (opcional) - If the monster is immune to the Cajado de Fogo (Fire Staff) and Dardo de Fogo (Fire Dart), put 'yes' here. If it's not immune, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false'. * imuneaarmadilhadedente (opcional) - If the monster is immune to Armadilha de Dente (Tooth Trap), put 'yes' here. If it's not immune, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false'. * água (opcional) - If the monster is in the Shipwrecked DLC and lives in the water, put 'yes' here (this marks them immune to the Fire Staff, Tooth Trap, and only taking 5 points of damage from a Fire Dart). If it's not, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false', and do not use this variable and fireimmune or toothtrapimmune at the same time. * seal (optional) - If the monster is the Sealnado, put "yes" here, in order to adjust the table for the extra Supreme Cutlass damage. If it's not, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false'. A maioria das páginas irão usar o código abaixo, basta copiar e colar: ---- Então, por exemplo, um Pássaralto (Tallbird) tem 400 de saúde. O nome da página será Pássaralto (Tallbird), então normalmente nós deixaremos o nomedomonstro e a imagemdomonstro em branco, mas estamos fazendo isso em uma página diferente, então colocaremos isso manualmente. Ele não é imune aos itens de fogo ou às armadilhasdedente, então deixaremos em branco isso também. Precisa-se de 3 golpes do Cajado de Gelo para congelá-lo e 3 Dardos Soníferos para colocá-lo para dormir. Então nós colocaremos as seguintes informações à predefinição: Que nos dará: (Se estivessemos em sua própria página, nós teriamos que por ) A Libélula (Dragonfly), em comparação, possui 2750 de saúde e é imune a ambos Armadilhas de Dente e dano por Fogo. Para ela, nós colocaremos o seguinte código: Que nos dará: Category:Template documentation